bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eikichirō Saidō (Kenji Hiroshi)
| affiliation = | occupation = 3rd Seat of the 14th Division | team = 14th Division | partner = Shūsuke Amagai | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Eikichirō Saidō (西堂榮吉郎, Saidō Eikichirō) is a former seated officer of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain and later Captain Teysa Simmah. He is currently the 3rd Seat of the 14th Division, under Captain Shūsuke Amagai. Character Outline Eikichirō is a tall skinny man with short cut black hair and small brown eyes. He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), the only addition being a white haori worn as a sash over his left shoulder. He also wears a straw hat on top of his head, which he commonly discards before the start of a serious battle. Saidō seems to be a bit lecherous, due to him commenting on how he had a clear view of a soul's panties while he was in , as well as making up rather lewd reasons for why decided to stay in the , the main reason being how she was looking for "pleasures of the flesh". However, he also seems to be quite level-headed and kind, as seen when he was playing with some children in Rukongai. He is also quite observant. Background While he is playing spinning tops with some children, a Shinigami approaches Saidō, telling him that he has come regarding "No. 13", . Hearing the name “Kuchiki”, Saidō laughs and asks what "the little princess" has done. The other replies that she has exceeded the time limit for staying in the Human World, and that there may be more beneath the surface for Saidō to investigate. He is told to leave right away. Saidō arrives in where he finds Rukia. Despite being two years Rukia's senior, Rukia states that she has never seen him before. Not long after his arrival he found himself pressed into service assisting Rukia and against the , . After being wounded by Grand Fisher, he fell asleep. However, he witnesses the conclusion of the and sees Ichigo defeat Grand Fisher. After Ichigo loses consciousness, Saidō comments on Ichigo's potential and decides to leave Rukia alone. .]] Saidō is later put in charge of the area around . After a group of Hollows chasing the soul of a young girl are destroyed due to the sheer of the Shinigami and , Saidō notes on the beginning of the battle but also wondering who will win. He then turns to see Shūsuke Amagai emerge from the shadows still draped in his Captain's haori. The newly arrived puts Eikichirō's mind at ease by declaring that the Gotei 13 have reinforcement, referring to Ichigo Kurosaki. Eikichirō asks him who he is and Amagai admits to being the former Captain of the 3rd Division. Eikichirō remains cautious however and asks Amagai what his intentions are. Before Amagai can offer further explanation he and Eikichirō are attacked by a group of . Amagai noted that their arrival here was probably meant to distract the Gotei 13 in Fake and drew his in reply, an action which Eikichirō mimicked. He told Eikichirō to get ready and that they wouldn't allow the enemies plan to succeed. When the battle was won and Amagai had departed for parts unknown, Eikichirō remarked that Amagai had fought and commanded well. Three years following Averian's declaration of war against the Eikichirō was assigned to the area around , , by Captain Teysa Simmah of the 13th Division. He was to assist a Shinigami living within the city. Eikichirō noted the nature of the order and came to the conclusion that the Shinigami he was being sent to aid had only a loose affiliation with the Gotei 13. He also concluded that the person in question must either be quite powerful, well respected or serving some strategic value, otherwise the Captain-Commander would not have allowed him to remain in the Human World whilst a war was raging in Soul Society. When he arrived night had already fallen on the city. He wandered through the city until morning to get a better grasp of his surroundings. Just as he was about to proceed to the coordinates where he was to meet his fellow Shinigami, a young boy plus ran past him in a hurry. He wondered why the boy was in such a hurry, but then figured he was merely running late for a date. He was quickly proven wrong when he noticed the true reason for the souls haste: a hungry . Eikichiro drew his zanpakutō and severed its leading leg, causing it to loose its balance and fall. He then bound the creature with Bakudō #4. and Bakudō #9. . Once it was sufficiently bound Ekichirō dispatched it with a clean vertical cut down through its mask. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Powers and Abilities : Despite being the 3rd Seat of the 14th Division, Eikichirō is classed as Lieutenant-class in terms of ability, and possesses a high amount of spiritual power. Zanjutsu Expert: Eikichirō is very proficient in Zanjutsu, being able to easily keep the upper hand against Ichigo Kurosaki when he first became a Shinigami. He later demonstrated the needed skill to dispatch Arrancar when he fought alongside Amagai. Hakuda: Eikichirō showed respectable skill in unarmed combat during his brief fight against Ichigo and once again against a number of Arrancar. He would use powerful kicks whenever he found an opening and was fond of using his Shikai to pull his opponents towards him for a powerful kick. Perceptive Combatant: Eikichirō is somewhat perceptive as he was able to determine Ichigo's combat abilities, which involved relying solely on brute strength rather than the skill and finesse of swordsmanship. This isn't limited solely to battle either. He has repeatedly shown to be insightful regarding other people. Zanpakutō Muchishū (鞭臭, Whip Smack). Saidō's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a with a black hilt and gray guard. He wore it through his ōbi in the traditional style. However, during later appearances, he wore it from a rope attached to his ōbi instead. *' :' Eikichirō releases his zanpakutō with the command "Resonate" (共鳴, Kyōmei). Muchishū's blade turns into an elaborate combination of a with a segmented length and a with a diamond-shaped tip. :Shikai Special Ability: Eikichirō can use Muchishū for mid-to-long-range attacks, ensnaring a foes limb or weapon and as a means of pulling a caught enemy towards him. The whip is durable enough to resist being cut and Amagai noted it to be quite heavy. *' :' Not Yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Canon to Fanon Category:14th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seated Officer